¿QUIÉN LE DEVUELVE LA FELICIDAD A LA SERPIENTE?
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy cae en una profunda depresión que dura más de lo que él y cualquiera esperaría. Luego de tres años y varios incidentes, Draco se encuentra desesperado y sufriendo en silencio. Lo que más quiere es que todo mejore. ¿Quién diría que embriagarse en el Caldero Chorreante fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar?


**¿QUIÉN LE DEVUELVE LA FELICIDAD A LA SERPIENTE?**

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Bueno este es un fic de un solo capítulo. Se me ocurrió publicarlo porque no he actualizado los otros fics u.u siento eso, pero es que no encuentro la USB donde están. Pero mientras tanto... espero que les guste. la verdad estoy tentada a darle algo así como un epílogo o algo. ¿Qué dicen?**

* * *

Comenzó a llover. Los magos y brujas que hacía un momento paseaban por el Callejón Diagon desaparecían o entraban rápidamente a las tiendas cercanas.

Las grandes gotas de agua le golpeaban la cabeza; no pasó mucho tiempo para que el cabello rubio platino le cayera aún más lacio y el flequillo le cubriera la cara hasta la nariz. No le importó. Pocas cosas le importaban. Una simple lluvia no era nada. Sin embargo no quería un resfriado. Ya se sentía demasiado enfermo como para agregar fiebre y mucosidad a su depresivo estado.

Sin levantar la mirada del piso de piedra, siguió andando sin preocuparle chocar con alguien, pues, a este paso la calle ya estaba vacía. Sólo alzó la vista para comprobar que no hubiera nadie viendo, entonces, en un acto que se le antojó satisfactoriamente infantil, le dio una fuerte pisada a un charco. Un intento de sonrisa apareció en sus labios finos y agrietados como si los mordiera continuamente, así como un leve rubor en su rostro afilado y de piel de un color pálido grisáceo. Su bota negra quedó mojada hasta los cordones. Tampoco le importó y siguió caminando hacia el Caldero Chorreante. El viejo lugar estaba lleno de personas (que el supuso habían tenido la misma idea de resguardarse allí de la lluvia) que platicaban bastante animados unos con otros. Al instante se sintió fuera de lugar (más de lo usual), pues ese ambiente divertido y cálido le sabía bastante amargo en la boca. ¿Hace cuánto se había reído con alguien? ¿Hace cuánto había sonreído con sinceridad?

Miró rápidamente el lugar, localizó un lugar en la parte más alejada de la barra y se dirigió hacía el. Vio de reojo a un niño, de unos 7 años, que abría emocionado un juguete nuevo; los padres parecían encantados con la sonrisa de su hijo. El niño soltó una carcajada de profunda alegría. Como deseó volver varios años atrás, cuando era un niño pequeño: no sólo porque su única preocupación era que sus padres le compraran lo que quisiera, sino que eran esos tiempos en los que podía reír a carcajadas, en los que podía, al menos, sonreír. Esos tiempos en los que podía presumir que era feliz.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que sólo reaccionó cuando chocó contra un hombre. Este hombre, que tenía un espeso bigote blanco, lo miró ceñudo.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas- espetó atrayendo la atención de algunas personas que estaban cerca

Draco no se inmutó. Arqueó una ceja y siguió su camino.

-Asqueroso mortífago- dijo el hombre con claro desprecio

El rubio tensó la mandíbula. Por una décima de segundo se planteó sacar su varita y lanzarle algún maleficio al sujeto. Pero no. Ya era bastante mal visto en la sociedad como para que lo repudiaran aún más por lanzarle un hechizo a un _hombre inocente que solo pasaba cerca de él_. Y si ya lo consideraban como un _joven mentalmente inestable;_ si aturdía o algo parecido a una persona en pleno lugar, seguro que lo mandarían a internar a San Mungo. No, no necesitaba problemas, por ello siguió caminando.

Se sentó en el alto banco. Puso los brazos sobre la barra y apoyó la cara en una de sus pálidas manos. Para sus fríos ojos grises no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas que estaban cerca de él (en mesas o en los taburetes de la barra) se alejaron un poco en cuanto lo vieron. Trató de no darle importancia y fingió que estaba demasiado concentrado en las uñas de su mano izquierda. Sin embargo, que la voz de una mujer (detrás de él) dijera su nombre casi descaradamente y con lo que pretendía ser un susurro lo hizo levantar un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

-¿Ese es el chico Malfoy, no?

-¡Sí, sí, ese es!- contestó una mujer con emoción

-¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy? ¿El Mortífago?- dijo otra con su voz raposa- ah sí- dijo sin esperar respuesta- Se parecen mucho

-¡Querida!- exclamó la última, de voz aguda y pomposa- ¡pero si el chico también fue mortífago!

-¡No!- exclamó la de voz rasposa- si se ve tan joven y apuesto

-Oh claro, tú estabas fuera del país- le contestó- pues déjame decirte que por muy bien parecido que sea el muchacho, eso no lo salva de que haya sido un mortífago. Ni te imaginas los rumores que hubo acerca de su familia. ¡Es más! Nadie los vio por casi un año

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Lucius y Narcissa (ellos y yo llegamos a tutearnos, pero claro, después de todo lo que pasó dejé de hablarles)- decía con aires de importancia- afirmaron en el juicio (en el que estuve por cierto) que el mismo Quien-tú-sabes los había retenido en su propia casa después de que el chico (sí, el que está sentado allí) se fugara del colegio con Severus Snape y esos Carrow el día del asesinato de Dumbledore, y después de esa fuga de Azkaban de la que no se supo, cuando se fugó Lucius quiero decir. Te decía, dijeron que supuestamente estaban retenidos y que fueron objeto de las burlas de los demás mortífagos y del maltrato de Quien-tú-sabes- Draco escuchó claramente como la mujer tragaba una bebida- Claro que no hubo testigos sobre ello. Aun así, gracias a que supuestamente ayudaron a Harry Potter (cosa que él mismo afirmó porque fue testigo a favor de los Malfoy) y a que no participaron en ningún ataque del último año ni en la batalla de Hogwarts, los Malfoy se salvaron. Pero si quieres mi opinión, unos meses o un par de años en Azkaban no les hubieran ido nada mal- las otras mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo- Con esa clase de familia uno no puede vivir en paz. Les aseguro que el muchacho no solo es peligroso, sino que también está trastornado. Con lo que salió en El Profeta…

Dicho esto Draco escuchó el arrastrar de sillas, el tintineo de unas monedas y luego vio como las señoras (todas vestidas con túnicas que parecían de hace un siglo) pasaban a su lado dejando un fuerte aroma a perfumes que mareaban a cualquiera. Todas volteaban a verlo mientras se iban, el intentó parecer aburrido. Una de ellas incluso le hizo un guiño.

¿Eso pensaban? ¿Eso dirían todos de él y su familia? ¿Nunca serían algo más que mortífagos y mentirosos? ¿Sería él, siempre, un joven al que todos creían peligroso? ¡Ya que le dijeran que estaba loco!

-¿Joven Malfoy?- una voz nerviosa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido

-¿Lo de siempre?- era Tom. El encorvado tabernero del lugar que cada vez que veía a Draco se ponía nervioso como si en cualquier momento fuera a llamar a algunos mortífagos o algo así.

-Eh…- Draco titubeó un momento. Usualmente iba a beber allí de vez en cuando; no más de tres copas de Whisky de Fuego cuando su madre lo reprendía por beber en su casa. Para ese día había planeado, luego de caminar en el Callejón, ir a su casa, tomar algunas botellas de alcohol de la enorme reserva de los Malfoy (localizada en uno de los tantos sótanos de la mansión) y embriagarse en su habitación. Pero su madre frustró sus planes:

 _ *** Flashback ***_

 _El rubio bajaba las escaleras. Miró a ambos lados cuando estaba por salir de Malfoy Manor. El sigilo de sus pasos y sus escurridizos movimientos cual serpiente fueron en vano cuando la voz fría de su madre llegó por detrás:_

 _-No te demores hijo- dijo Narcissa, que había salido de alguna de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión._

 _La pálida mano de Draco se quedó suspendida a un escaso centímetro del picaporte de la enorme puerta de la entrada. Con lentitud encaró a su madre._

 _-Sólo iré al Callejón Diagon- respondió con cierta timidez_

 _-Lo sé- su madre se dirigía a las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, lenta y elegantemente- Cuando llegues…-miró a su hijo, arqueó una ceja de forma astuta y altiva- ya verás que ni la reserva del sótano estará abierta ni los elfos te llevarán alcohol a tu habitación_

 _La rubia mujer esbozó una sonrisa complacida al ver la cara de turbación de Draco._

 _-Que te diviertas cariño_

 _Y Draco salió de su casa, aún perplejo, pensando en qué podía hacer para conseguir el alcohol que necesitaba tan imperiosamente._

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

-Sírveme una copa Tom, ya sabes…- dijo un poco vacilante. El tabernero ya tenía sobre la barra una botella de Whisky de Fuego y un vaso de cristal. Sirvió la bebida de un color dorado rojizo y puso el vaso frente al rubio.

Más tardó el barman en darse la vuelta para guardar la botella que Draco en tomarse el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

-Más- exigió el impaciente Malfoy. Una vez que el alcohol y sus labios hacían contacto le resultaba inevitable la necesidad de más. Su record era de 4 botellas el solo en una noche. Draco ni siquiera recordaba haberse tomado el Whisky de la cuarta botella, es más; no recordaba cómo había terminado acostado en una cama de San Mungo, con el peor dolor de cabeza que nunca había sentido y las náuseas en niveles inimaginables. Nunca había vomitado tanto en su vida. Y con ese suceso se agregó otro escándalo a la vida del joven y trastornado Malfoy.

-S-sí claro- el tabernero, algo desconcertado por la rapidez de su cliente, le sirvió el segundo trago.

Con la misma velocidad que había empleado para beber su primer trago, acabó con el segundo.

-Deja la botella- demandó

-P-pero joven Malfoy- comenzó Tom- ¿está seguro de que…?

-He dicho que dejes la botella- interrumpió el rubio con un tono de voz que casi parecía un siseo. No le pasó desapercibido el repentino temblor de manos del jorobado y viejo tabernero. Lo miró fija y amenazadoramente; sus ojos grises, semi ocultos detrás de su flequillo platino y aún mojado, eran duros como el acero- yo soy quien va a pagarte. No te importa lo que haga. Es más, trae dos botellas. ¡Ahora mismo!

Con gran estrépito puso varios galeones en la vieja barra de madera. Tom se había echado hacia atrás temiendo otra cosa. Los clientes que estaban más cerca de él se sobresaltaron, lo miraron con temor y se alejaron más. Sin embargo, el tabernero no replico más, sacó otra botella y deposito ambas con sumo cuidado frente al joven que tenía la mirada casi desquiciada. Tomó los galeones y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Draco tomó la botella que ya estaba abierta, se olvidó del vasito de cristal, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un gran trago. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el líquido dorado rojizo le producía quemazón en la garganta, pero como disfrutaba de ese dolor, le parecía tan placentero como quedarse tumbado en su cama todo el día por varios días.

Tom lo miraba de reojo mientras atendía a los otros clientes, que a decir verdad, también lo miraban de vez en cuando.

A Draco no le importaba en absoluto que lo vieran embriagarse; tal vez se debía a que ya se había tomado más de la mitad del contenido de la primera botella, aunque por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que eran escasas cosas las que le importaban en realidad. Además, ¿qué significaba alcoholizarse en público comparado a los demás _"escándalos del joven Malfoy"_ de los últimos 3 años?

Con la botella en mano y a punto de ir nuevamente a sus labios, la mirada de Draco Malfoy se volvió repentinamente ausente. Parecía tomar el alcohol de forma inconsciente. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que el muchacho ya estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera reparaba en lo que hacía; Draco aún no estaba ebrio (para sentir los efectos del alcohol normalmente debía terminarse una botella completa), solo estaba pensando y recordando, vagando en su mente; aunque para eso no le hacía falta el alcohol. De hecho, los que de verdad lo conocían sabían que era lo que el chico pálido y rubio más hacía: ni para sus padres ni sus amigos, las miradas ausentes y perdidas ni los ratos de silencio de Draco pasaban desapercibidos.

En la mente del rubio las imágenes de sus recuerdos eran tan reales como la vez que los vivió, él no necesitaba un pensadero para poder recordar las cosas a la perfección. Distraídamente tomó la segunda botella, le dio un trago y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que esas imágenes desaparecieran de una buena vez. Sin embargo no era así.

 _ *** Flashback ***_

 _¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo había pasado?_

 _En un momento entraba junto con sus padres (los tres escoltados por una decena de aurores como si fueran a escapar en cualquier momento) a la sala de juicios del Ministerio de Magia; luego estaban frente al ministro, en algún momento sus padres comenzaron a presentar su defensa y en otro Potter estaba declarando a su favor. Cuando se dio cuenta, él y su familia habían sido absueltos de todo cargo y eran escoltados fuera de la sala. Con completa perplejidad y sin asimilar todo aún, le devolvió el abrazo a su madre, a su vez, su padre los envolvía a ambos en sus brazos._

 _Y en algún punto del día él se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando a la pared sin mirarla realmente. Pasaron minutos antes de que reparara en las gruesas lágrimas que escurrían por su cara. Luchaba contra los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su boca, mordía sus labios y apretaba el edredón de seda verde esmeralda con detalles negros en sus manos. Sin embargo, las ganas de desahogarse y de liberar la tensión acumulada desde los dos días anteriores (o sea desde que terminó la Batalla de Hogwarts) pudieron con él, y, en un segundo, ya estaba tirado de rodillas sobre la mullida alfombra dejando que las lágrimas salieran a su antojo y que sus sollozos fueran tan fuertes como quisieran. Golpeaba la alfombra negra con sus puños. Tiró de su cabello._

 _Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus padres entraron a su habitación. Solamente sintió como los delgados brazos de su madre lo envolvían cálidamente y él, cual niño pequeño que después de caerse y raspar sus rodillas buscaba el consuelo en su madre, se abalanzó al cuello fino de Narcissa para llorar hasta que las lágrimas se agotaran en su hombro._

 _¿Qué pensó? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había creído que una vez terminada la guerra todo sería como antes; que su familia sería vista con los mismos ojos, que serían los mismos aristócratas respetados y poderosos, que aún conservarían un lugar favorable y por encima de los demás, que no habría represalias, que el seguiría siendo un chico altanero y mimado que imponía apenas era visto?_

 _Tal vez no lo creyó del todo, pero, en su corazón aún joven aunque dañado, conservaba esperanza. Qué tontería le pareció esa pizca de esperanza. Qué pérdida de tiempo._

 _No, nada era ni sería igual. De hecho, estaban acabados desde antes de que la batalla final se librara. Estaban acabados prácticamente desde que su padre fue encarcelado desde el incidente del Departamento de Misterios, sin embargo él se había rehusado a admitirlo y se había empecinado en creer que él, un chico consentido y arrogante de 16 años, podía levantar el nombre de la familia cumpliendo una misión que en el fondo sabía estaba destinado a fallar; una misión que ese mismo ser, pues no se le podía llamar humano, le había asignado como castigo para su padre después de su grave fallo, una misión que en un principio le emocionó tanto que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar lo que significaba tener grabada la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo; esa maldita encomienda que tenía como único objetivo ser una represalia para sus padres: ver como su hijo fallaba y alargar la triste y desesperada agonía de los tres Malfoy, pues, si él llegaba a fallar ninguno de los tres viviría más. Desde ese momento él mismo había acabado con su futuro, él mismo había trazado su camino hacia la destrucción. En ese momento la vida de él y de sus padres había estado en sus manos. ¿Cómo no sucumbir ante la delicada situación en la que se encontraba? Las lágrimas derramadas en ese tormentoso año no fueron por simples niñerías. Los sollozos no fueron por pequeños problemas de adolescentes. Las miradas ausentes eran gritos silenciosos de ayuda. La falta de interés, la ausencia en las comidas, el insomnio, eran súplicas, eran ruegos, quería acabar con todo de una vez por todas._

 _Si hubiera bajado la varita más rápido… si hubiera aceptado en seguida la ayuda de Dumbledore, al que tanto despreció pero que le habló con tanto afecto como si fuera un abuelo dispuesto a ayudar siempre a su nieto favorito… ¿qué hubiera pasado? ¿Estaría aún esa desfavorable situación?_

 _¿Cómo no se dio cuenta desde ese día que él mismo se había condenado? No. En realidad ya estaba condenado. Lo que hizo en realidad fue dar el golpe de gracia y encadenarse así mismo al sufrimiento. Lo que hizo fue seguir ese camino que lo guiaba al dolor y a la autodestrucción._

 _Entonces comprendió._

 _Él tenía la culpa. No había otro causante de su dolor excepto el. Él y nadie más._

 _¿Es que ya nunca podría vivir en paz?_

 _Lo detestaba, lo odiaba, aborrecía la situación. No quería ser una paria entre la comunidad mágica. No quería que cada vez que pusiera pie fuera de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor las personas se alejaran de é; no quería que lo vieran ceñudos y con un frío desprecio o con tanto horror como si aún creyeran que en cualquier momento se alzaría la manga y llamaría a el Señor Tenebroso o como si estuviera por sacar su varita para lanzar maldiciones y torturar a diestra y siniestra; no quería que hablaran a sus espaldas ni lo insultaran de frente, ni que lo acribillaran con improperios, no quería más empujones ni golpes supuestamente accidentados, solo quería que fuera como antes._

 _Pero sabía que querer que fuera como antes no arreglaba nada, sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes._

 _¿Rendirse?_

 _Esa palabra nunca había sido una opción para él. Prefería llamarlo: tomarse un tiempo fuera. Que, en este caso, significaba alejarse de la sociedad un rato. Y es que después de tres meses de sufrir las anteriores situaciones, prefirió dejar de internar incorporarse a la sociedad y permanecer en la segura obscuridad de su habitación._

 _-Un par de días serán suficientes- se había dicho a sí mismo mientras se acomodaba en el alfeizar interior y mullido de una de las ventanas. Estaba lloviendo. Le gustaba ver la lluvia. ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar esos días apartado de los demás que observando el amplio jardín, leyendo un poco, dormir las horas que quisiera y comiendo cuando quisiera? Solo serían un par de días después de todo._

 _No obstante, "un par de días" se convirtió en una semana, y esa semana se convirtió en dos semanas, y esas dos semanas en un mes, y ese mes se convirtió en dos…_

 _Se pasaba de su cama al alfeizar, del alfeizar a la cama. Iba al baño y regresaba. Se duchaba y se cambiaba la ropa cuando se acordaba. Comía cuando su estómago ya no podía dejar de gruñir y tenía que tomar lo que los elfos llevaban a diario pero que él rara vez tocaba. Mataba el tiempo leyendo y practicando hechizos. Pero es que era tan poco el tiempo que no estaba dormido o tirado en cama o contemplando el jardín desde su alfeizar favorito sin ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, que le resultaba extraño que aún sintiera ganas de comer o de ir al baño, incluso de respirar._

 _-Esto no es normal Draco- le repetían sus padres a diario_

 _Él ni siquiera les contestaba. Apenas los miraba. No tenía ganas ni ánimos de estar con las personas. Era como si sintiera una extraña aversión hacia todas las personas. No podía explicar muy bien que sentía, pero querer y gustar del aislamiento figuraba entre sus padecimientos._

 _Casi siempre, lo que más quería era estar solo. Estar solo… y desaparecer._

 _Y eso de estar en paz… no se podía. Ya lo había comprendido. Y esa marca en su brazo se lo recordaba todo el tiempo._

 _¿No lo entendían? Parecía que no._

 _Cada vez le resultaba más fastidioso que sus padres y sus amigos fueran a verlo e insistieran en que debía salir, que debía estar en contacto con la sociedad._

 _-Llevas encerrado 3 meses Draco- insistió Theodore Nott al rubio sentado en el alfeizar_

 _-Y medio- agregó Blaise Zabini_

 _Draco les había agradecido la visita en su segunda semana de reclusión, incluso había estado más animado de lo usual cuando los vio entrar a su habitación._

 _Conocía a Theodore prácticamente desde que tenía memoria. Sus padres, al ser mortífagos, se conocieron y entablaron una buena amistad. Por eso cuando los hijos de ambos nacieron (Theodore era unos meses mayor que Draco) no dudaron en presentarlos. Draco podía alardear de haber tenido un compañero de juegos durante su infancia, al igual que Theodore. Hasta la fecha se llamaban mejores amigos. Tal vez en el colegio no se les veía juntos todo el tiempo, de seguir a Draco a todas partes se encargaban Crabbe y Goyle y algunos alumnos mayores y grandotes sin el cerebro suficiente como para dejarse manipular por Draco, el líder de la pandilla. Sin embargo, Theodore siempre estaba entre el grupo cercano a Draco en el comedor, o sentado contiguamente a él en las clases o en la Sala Común._

 _-Es que tú si piensas Theo- le decía Draco todo el tiempo haciéndolo reír- Me gusta que mi mejor amigo piense y este a mi nivel de cultura e inteligencia. Esos- refiriéndose a sus compañeros matones- son tan tontos que necesitan ayuda para abrir un libro._

 _Theodore siempre fue un chico callado y serio, a diferencia de Draco que siempre buscaba llamar la atención. Sin embargo compartían bastante características, por ejemplo: ambos eran unos chicos consentidos y arrogantes que sentían que el mundo no los merecía, ambos eran inteligentes y astutos como los Slytherins que eran, ambos creían firmemente en la pureza de la sangre y despreciaban a los que se opusieran a esta ideología y a los hijos de muggles._

 _Y a pesar de todo, Draco y Theodore siempre contaban el uno con el otro, podían ser incluso el confidente del otro, encontraban al otro no solo su mejor amigo sino también su hermano, ese que estaba allí cuando necesitaban ayuda, o un compañero de estudios, o un amigo con el que reír, incluso un hombro donde llorar._

 _-Pues yo estoy aquí para ti- dijo un pequeño Draco de diez años esbozando una sonrisa- no estás solo_

 _Theodore sonrió ligeramente y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. El cabello castaño le cubría los ojos azules. Su sonrisa desapareció. Bajó la mirada hasta el piso. Se mordió el labio y miró a su amigo, más alto que él._

 _-Extraño a mi mamá- le dijo y rápidamente se echó al cuello del rubio. Draco le respondió el abrazo mientras veía como bajaban un ataúd hasta el hoyo en el suelo por medio de magia_

 _No lo diría, pero Draco de verdad quería mucho a Theodore y viceversa._

 _Y estaba Blaise. Ese chico al que conoció en su primer año en Hogwarts._

 _-Soy Blaise Zabini- se presentó el niño alto y de tez negra durante el banquete_

 _-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- respondió el rubio. Estrecharon sus manos_

 _-¿Tú qué opinas? Acerca de que los hijos de muggles puedan venir a Hogwarts- comenzó el_

 _Pequeño Blaise con su altanera voz- en lo personal creo que deberían quedarse en su_

 _Mundo en lugar de venir a infestar el nuestro_

 _-No puedes tener más razón Zabini- contestó Draco. Ambos sonrieron con un dejo de maldad._

 _Sus ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre y los hijos de muggles marcaron el inicio de una buena amistad. Una amistad parecida a la que tenía con Theodore. Blaise tampoco seguía a Draco a donde quiera que fuera, ni obedecía sus órdenes o hacía de guardaespaldas. Como Nott, se limitaba a estar con el chico pálido y de ojos grises a las horas de las comidas o en la Sala Común o cerca en las clases. Era más el intelecto y la actitud similar lo que lo unía a Draco._

 _Blaise no buscaba llamar la atención todo el tiempo, pero sí de vez en cuando; se creía mejor que todos, era arrogante, presuntuoso, elitista y altanero._

 _-Por eso nos llevamos tan bien Blaise- aseguraba Draco y su amigo lo confirmaba_

 _Tal vez entre ellos no existía tanta confianza como la que había entre Malfoy y Nott, pero si eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para llamarse muy buenos amigos, aunque no los mejores._

 _-Bueno, a ustedes no les importa si quiero morirme aquí en mi habitación- replicaba Draco- Puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Algún día saldré. O tal vez no. Como sea ese es MI problema. No de ustedes ni de nadie más. Ni siquiera de mis padres_

 _Y que todos insistieran todo el tiempo en que no se alimentaba como es debido ya lo tenía mareado._

 _-Draco estás muy delgado- dijo Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Se te ven los huesos! Debes comer más_

 _A Pansy la conoció en el banquete al igual que a Blaise._

 _-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- le había dicho la niña pálida y de cabello negro_

 _-Adelante- contestó Draco haciéndole espacio_

 _-Soy Pansy, sé que tú eres Draco Malfoy- se apresuró a decir ella_

 _-Mucho gusto Pansy- dijo el cortés Malfoy y le sonrió. No le pasó desapercibido ese brillo que los ojos verdes de la niña adquirieron cuando le sonrió ni ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

 _Ese fue el inicio de una larga amistad entre el líder de los chicos de Slytherin del curso y la líder de las chicas de la misma casa y curso. Y lo mejor era que Draco no debía esforzarse para encantarle a Pansy, pues no importaba lo que hiciera, la chica siempre lucía fascinada por él. Y también tenía que ver que eran bastante parecidos. Era como si Pansy fuera la versión femenina de Draco y Draco la versión masculina de Pansy._

 _Ambos chicos eran ricos, y mucho, así como caprichosos y mimados. Eran sangre puras con la ideología de la supremacía de los sangre pura bien grabas en su mente y demostraban desprecio hacia los que no estuvieran de acuerdo y hacia los sangre sucia. Los dos eran arrogantes, ególatras, altaneros, presuntuosos, elitistas; eran unos snobs. Siempre buscaban llamar la atención y no hacerles caso significaba para ellos la peor ofensa que les podían hacer. Querían un trato de reyes. Tenían un sentido del humor bastante amargo, pues, lo que ellos y la mayoría de los Slytherins consideraban gracioso, para los demás era bastante cruel. Eran igual de sarcásticos, de burlones, superficiales y creídos. Y por supuesto, ambos tenían una gran popularidad entre el género opuesto de los de su casa, su gran belleza no era por nada. Tal vez la única diferencia entre ellos era que Draco era más inteligente que Pansy. Por lo demás, eran como gemelos._

 _Que ellos dos comenzaran una relación era bastante esperado. Muchos creían que hasta se habían tardado. Fue a principios de su cuarto año cuando Draco le pidió que fuera su novia, obviamente, Pansy estaba encantada y aceptó en seguida. Sin embargo el rubio poco a poco entendía que su relación no iba más allá del afecto que, suponía, sentían los hermanos. Y Pansy, aunque se negaba a admitirlo, lo sabía también. Por ello terminaron en el verano antes de iniciar su sexto año. Bueno, por eso y porque Draco sabía que no tendría demasiado tiempo libre si quería cumplir con su misión._

 _-Pero sabes que te quiero Pansy- le dijo como consuelo a la chica que lagrimeaba un poco_

 _-Yo a ti Draquito- le contestó ella y lo abrazó cual boa constrictor_

 _-Si muero de inanición no te incumbe Pansy, ni a ti ni a nadie- espetó el rubio cruzándose de brazos, harto de las insistencias de sus amigos-Ahora por favor déjenme solo_

 _Sus amigos se fueron._

 _-¿Por qué no comprenden?- murmuró Draco dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojerosos ojos_

 _Ese sentimiento de incomprensión cada vez crecía más dentro del chico. Ese sentimiento que lo hacía querer estar solo, que lo hacía apartarse. ¿De qué le servía la compañía si nadie lo entendía?_

 _¿Cómo había terminado en el Callejón Diagon? No lo sabía. Sólo recordaba a su madre entrando a su habitación, la había visto apuntarle con su varita y… cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el callejón repleto de personas, vestido con uno de sus muchos trajes negros y más limpio que nunca en esos 4 meses._

 _-Me lanzaste un Imperius- exclamó aun sintiéndose confundido y saliendo de una especie de transe_

 _-La verdad primero fue un Confundus- dijo Narcissa tranquilamente- si te hubiera lanzado primero el Imperius lo hubieras sabido y como sabes resistirlo no habría funcionado_

 _Draco tensó la mandíbula ante la sonrisa de ladina satisfacción de su madre y de la expresión de adoración de su padre hacia su esposa._

 _-Ya era hora de que salieras hijo- comentó Lucius mientras andaban por el callejón_

 _Draco sentía profundas miradas de desprecio sobre él. Notaba como las personas se apartaban, y las que no lo hacían le daban empujones o pisaban sus pies "por accidente"._

 _En algún punto se separó de sus padres. Aprovechó para contemplar los nuevos ejemplares de Flourish y Blotts. Tal vez compraría algunos libros para matar el tiempo en casa._

 _Esa idea que le producía un ligero entusiasmo se vio opacada cuando la voz de alguna de las tantas personas gritó:_

 _-¡Eh Malfoy! ¿Cómo está tu marca?_

 _Los transeúntes que rieron no se imaginaron lo que esa simple frase significó para el chico rubio que se había quedado paralizado por la furia y un extraño sentimiento que combinaba la desesperación y una amarga tristeza. Miró de reojo su antebrazo cubierto por la manga del saco. Luego, ya no tenía ojos para algo que no fuera su brazo. Los sonidos a su alrededor no existían. Las personas desaparecían. No había nada excepto él y su marca._

 _Sintió las suaves manos de alguien posarse en su hombro. Luego como algo lo jalaba y una especie de succión. No sabía si estaba caminando o no, percibía sus piernas moverse pero era como si no sintiera el piso bajo sus pies. Entonces alguien lo obligó a sentarse en algo suave. Le pareció escuchar un par de voces a su alrededor. Pero seguían siendo sólo él y la marca. Eso le pareció._

 _Nadie advirtió lo que pasaría unos días después en la habitación del Malfoy más joven. Si él mismo se hubiera dicho lo que haría no se creería._

 _Había vuelto a auto recluirse en su habitación. Hacía una semana del incidente del Callejón Diagon. Permanecía sentado en el alfeizar, vestido sólo con un pantalón y playera de pijama. La comida aparecía y desaparecía casi intacta. Su madre iba a verlo a diario, intentaba charlar con él, sin éxito._

 _¿Qué pasó?_

 _En realidad él no lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que recordaba era haber visto su marca, tomar su varita y luego…_

 _Luego estaba llorando. Sujetando su brazo izquierdo del que brotaba mucha sangre y maldiciendo mentalmente a la marca que, a pesar de tener tantos cortes encima, no había desaparecido._

 _No podía pensar con claridad. No se le ocurría hacer algo que no fuera llorar e intentar detener el flujo de la sangre. Pero la maldición era tan fuerte y en ese momento la contra maldición había desaparecido de su mente._

 _La fuerza se le iba. Sentía como su mano se aflojaba en torno a su antebrazo. No había sido su intención matarse. Si moría, sería por accidente. La vista se le nubló. Luego todo se obscureció._

 _Lo siguiente que vio fue una gruesa venda en su brazo. A un sanador hablando con sus padres y una habitación en San Mungo._

 _Unos minutos después sus padres lo acribillaban con preguntas igual que sus amigos._

 _-Yo no… no quería morir- dijo luego de que lo acusaran de intentar suicidarse- solo quería quitarla_

 _Y débilmente alzó su brazo, para después cerrar pesadamente los ojos y sumirse en un profundo sueño._

 _Y soñó que la marca si había desaparecido. Soñó que nadie lo repudiaba por tenerla. Soñó que todo era como antes de tener esa marca que fue grabada dolorosamente con fuego._

 _Solo fue un sueño._

 _Ese incidente fue solo la punta del iceberg. Y la sociedad mágica cada vez se convencía más, con ayuda de las publicaciones de El Profeta y de las revistas de chismes, de que el joven Draco Malfoy era un desequilibrado emocional y un inestable mental._

 _-Pobre chico trastornado- decían muchos_

 _-Se lo merece, por todo lo que hizo, él y su familia- decían más_

 _-Nos haría un favor si se muriera de una vez- comentaban algunos_

 _La primera vez no fue un intento de suicidio, pero de afirmar que si se encargaron los reporteros, sobre todo Rita Skeeter; ¿si no de dónde salió decir que era un chico trastornado, inestable y que rayaba en la locura?_

 _Cuando Draco comenzó a refugiarse en el alcohol ocurrió por segunda vez (un par de meses después). Sin embargo lo hizo con el mismo objetivo._

 _-Solo quería quitarla- decía cada vez que le preguntaban_

 _Y de nuevo, los medios afirmaban que el joven y futuro heredero Malfoy intentó quitarse la vida._

 _Entonces ocurrió (tres meses, tal vez un poco más después) el primer escándalo público de Malfoy. Uno de esos días en los que su madre hacía lo posible por evitar que su preciado hijo tocara el alcohol, que Draco acudió al Caldero Chorreante y salió lo bastante ebrio como para caminar haciendo zigzags y chocando con todo y todos los que se le pusieran en frente. Y entonces, de alguna forma logró subir a al techo de uno de las construcciones más altas del callejón. Luego de dar un etílico discurso sobre la vida, amenazó con saltar del edificio de 4 pisos. Por supuesto, las cámaras y los reporteros ya estaban allí. En ese momento muchos se olvidaron del rechazo hacia el chico e intentaban convencerlo de no hacerlo._

 _-¡Hipócritas! ¡Eso es lo que son!- les había gritado Draco con lágrimas en el rostro- ¡Ustedes me quieren ver muerto!_

 _Y justo cuando había puesto un pie fuera del techo, alguno de los tantos magos presentes se apareció rápidamente a su lado y con el mismo método lo llevó al piso._

 _Sus padres, que no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia en la mansión hasta que alguien del ministerio les avisó, lo recogieron mientras estaba casi pataleando porque no lo dejaron morir._

 _Qué festín se dieron los medios con el alboroto causado por el ebrio Draco._

 _Eso fue en el primer año después de la Guerra._

 _Y para agregar una noticia a las celebraciones del aniversario de un año de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el joven Malfoy declaró formalmente su intento de suicidio un día después._

 _-No quiero vivir así- había dicho a los medios cuando salió de San Mungo_

 _Tuvieron que pasar cinco meses, casi seis, y varias botellas de alcohol, muchas discusiones con sus padres y soportar el mismo trato de la sociedad hacia él, para que lo intentara nuevamente._

 _-No quiero vivir- contestó con simplicidad a los reporteros_

 _Comparado con sus dos intentos de suicidio, las demás situaciones parecían casi nada, aunque había muchos al pendiente._

 _Siguieron algunas visitas al hospital luego de haber bebido demasiado, como los comas etílicos, también una amenaza de saltar de una de las torres de la mansión y dos de saltar de una de las ventanas más altas, una visita a San Mungo cuando lo encontraron casi muerto por no haber comido en más de una semana, emergencias "menores" por haber intentado quitarse la marca con hechizos o maldiciones, incluso quemando la piel o cortándola._

 _Lo que fuera, estaba, siempre estaba en primera plana del Profeta y las demás revistas de cotilleos._

 _Debían encontrarse aburridos pues en el último mes no había pasado nada._

 _A Draco no le importaba demasiado. Los demás sólo veían esas acciones como una forma de querer llamar la atención. No se percataban del verdadero dolor que sentía ni cuanto deseaba librarse de él._

 _-No lo entenderían- decía el rubio a sus padres y a sus amigos- No me entienden_

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo?- escuchó que alguien le hablaba

Abrió los ojos grises. Grandes lágrimas salían de estos. La botella estaba casi a la mitad.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar el hombre gordo y con bigote de morsa. El chaleco fino con botones de oro estaba bastante estirado.

Horace Slughorne, su antiguo profesor de pociones, lo miraba preocupado. Al lado de viejo había una copita llena de jerez.

-Sí, fantástico- respondió con un etílico sarcasmo y haciendo grandes aspavientos de manos y sin soltar la botella- ¿por qué lo duda?

Slughorne tartamudeó sin conseguir decir algo.

Draco soltó una gran carcajada que hizo sobresaltar a los clientes cercanos.

-Estoy bromeando- dijo dando golpes en la barra pues no podía controlar su desquiciada y alcoholizada risa- ¡Sólo bromeo Slughy! ¡Solo bromeo!

-Ah sí, muy divertido Draco- le dijo incómodamente y arrepintiéndose por acercare a su ex alumno

Cuando el viejo profesor estaba alejándose Draco posó su pálida y delgada mano en el carnoso hombro de él.

-¡Pero todos creen que lo que hago son simples bromas!- el hilarante momento de hacía menos de un minuto ya había acabado. Las lágrimas reemplazaron a las carcajadas. La sinceridad que sufre toda persona alcoholizada acababa de llegar

-¿A qué te refieres muchacho?- le preguntó un asustado pero curioso Slughorne

-¡A todo!- contestó el rubio y apuró otro trago de whisky- To-todos creen que… creen que soy un chiste. Creen que hago lo que hago porque quiero llamar la atención ¡NO!- su grito hizo estremecer a más de uno, sumando el golpe que dio con la botella y que la hizo resquebrajarse un poco pero no romperse. Slughorne miró a Tom como pidiendo ayuda- ¡Yo no quiero llamar la atención! Yo solo… solo quiero…

-¿Qué quieres hijo?- dijo Slughorne animándolo a hablar

-Quiero que todo sea como antes- admitió el rubio. El whisky que estaba por beber se escurrió por su barbilla- pero es que nada será como antes, NADA- dijo arrastrando las palabras más de lo usual, el alcohol ya lo estaba dominando- tú lo sabes, yo lo sé- señaló a Slughorne y luego a él casi clavando su dedo en su pecho- mi vida está arruinada… y yo la arruine, ¿sabes por qué? ¿Lo sabes?

-Dímelo Draco- dijo el hombre. Su bigote temblaba al igual que sus manos. Definitivamente el rubio lo ponía nervioso

-Porque soy un estúpido- declaró y dio un sorbo al whisky- ¡ya, lo dije! SOY UN ESTÚPIDO- y esta vez, con el azote que le dio a la botella en la barra, la botella se hizo añicos en su mano

Slughorne casi salta en su asiento. Draco simplemente se sacudió los vidrios de la sangrante mano.

-Ya ves… arruine mi vida. Arruiné mi futuro. Mi familia y yo… Hahaha, somos escoria. Eso dicen todos. Tú también ¿verdad?

-Y-yo no, claro que no, como crees…

-¡Oh cállate!- exclamó e hizo un gesto con la mano como si espantara a un molesto mosquito- Todos lo creen. Todos nos odian. Yo me odio- dijo comenzando a llorar a mares- solo quiero que todo sea como antes. ¡Pero no se puede! ¿Por qué? Dime por qué

-B-bueno, a-a veces las cosas… son así po-porque tienen que ser así- contestó titubeante el anciano. Si Draco hubiera estado sobrio o por lo menos no tan ebrio hubiera notado en seguida la vacilación con la que habló el hombre

-No entiendo- dijo el muchacho al tiempo en que se quitaba distraídamente los trocitos de cristal de la mano

-Me refiero a que- Slughorne parecía más decidido- si las cosas están mal, pues… puede que haya algo o alguien bueno en el futuro

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Claro!- exclamó sonriéndole- y te puedo asegurar que ese algo o ese alguien cambiará todo para mejor. Solo espera y verás

-Ya esperé 3 años. Quiero que todo mejore AHORA- exigió con un golpe a la barra. Hizo una mueca de dolor y vio su mano ensangrentada- Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Quiero… es que a veces… yo solo me quiero morir- dijo con un hilo de voz- Me quiero morir

El profesor Slughorne ya no era el único que miraba a Draco; casi todos en la taberna ya lo contemplaban con una perpleja curiosidad.

-Vamos Draco, no digas eso muchacho- dijo Slughorne palmeando la espalda del chico que lloraba a lágrima viva- eres joven y te queda mucho por delante. Hazle caso a este viejo y espera. Ya llegará el momento en que todo mejore

-¡Yo me quiero morir!- gritó. Se levantó tambaleante. Tuvo que sujetarse del rechoncho brazo del profesor para no caer. Soltó una risa sin una pizca de alegría- ¿a quién le importaría eh? Dígame. ¿A quién carajo le importaría que el estúpido Draco Malfoy se muriera? Nadie lo quiere. N-nadie me-me quiere- sollozó tambaleándose hacia atrás- Solo soy un estorbo. ¡Basura, eso es lo que soy!

-No Draco, nadie piensa eso…

-¡Claro que sí!- contestó como si fuera un niño lloroso y enfrascado en una discusión para ver quién tiene razón- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Nadie sabe lo que siento! ¡Nadie me comprende! Ni-ni mis padres entienden… yo me quiero morir y ellos… ellos no me dejan. Nadie me quiere. No sirvo para nada. Mi vida no tiene sentido. NADA TIENE SENTIDO. ¡Me escucharon inútiles!- gritó a nadie en específico- ¡La vida es una mierda! ¡Todos se van a morir y luego los van a olvidar! ¡NADA TIENE SENTIDO!

Un par de niños pequeños comenzaron a llorar en una mesa cercana. Draco se acercó zigzagueando. Señaló a la madre aunque no enfocaba para nada bien.

-Calle a sus engendros señora- dijo haciendo que los chicos lloraran más. Entonces un bebé comenzó a llorar más lejos- Cállenlos o lo haré yo- amenazó dando golpecitos en la mesa

-Tú no haces nada. Y no les hables así a mis hijos- ordenó el padre de los niños. Se levantó amenazante. Era un sujeto fornido y con espeso bigote negro.

-Yo no les hago caso a estúpidos como tú- contestó el chico

-Draco, ven conmigo muchacho- dijo Slughorne nervioso y tomando del delgado brazo al rubio. Este se soltó de un tirón.

-Déjame- le dijo- este imbécil quiere pelear ¿verdad? Quieres pelear conmigo, bastardo

-Controle a su chico o yo mismo lo mandaré a San Mungo- espetó el hombre a Slughorne

-Yo…- comenzó Slughorne pero Draco lo interrumpió

-¿Es una amenaza?- Draco rio burlonamente- Yo soy Draco Malfoy ¿me escuchó? Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero. Y si yo no quiero "controlarme"- hizo unas comillas con sus dedos"- no lo hago. ¿Me escuchaste amigo?- y le dio fuertes toques en el pecho con su delgado y largo dedo pálido

-Escúchame bien tú chico- el hombre estaba rojo de ira y parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría un tremendo golpe al chico- No me importa que es lo que hagas. Y mucho menos quien seas. Pero no te permito que hagas llorar a mis hijos ni que me amenaces. Es más, menos te lo permito porque no eres más que un mortífago ebrio y…

Pero no pudo decir nada más pues el joven ebrio y rubio le dio un fuerte, y extrañamente acertado, puñetazo en la cara que probablemente le rompió la nariz y lo hizo tambalearse y chocar con una mesa.

El Caldero Chorreante se llenó de gritos. Muchos se apartaban de allí temiendo a la casi segura pelea que se avecinaba.

-¡Calma, calma todos!- gritaba Tom sin éxito

-Hijo de perra- masculló el hombre y le devolvió el puñetazo a Draco. El chico se golpeó la espalda con la barra. El puño del hombre le había dado en el pómulo.

-¡Draco basta!- gritó Slughorne, pero el chico ya se había abalanzado hacia el hombre. Un pálido puño impactó en la mejilla del sujeto.

Este le propinó otro golpe que le rompió el labio al chico. Este estaba por aventarse de nuevo al sujeto, pero el profesor Slughorne y Tom, el tabernero, lograron sujetarlo de los brazos. Draco pataleaba y gruñía.

-¡Esto no se queda así maldito!- gritó

-Draco ya es suficiente- dijo Slughorne- déjalo

-¡NO!- el muchacho casi lograba zafarse de los hombres; después de todo, era la fuerza de un viejo barrigón y un anciano de tal vez 100 años- ¡No soy un mortífago! ¡Ese tipo no sabe nada!

Ocurrió todo tan rápido. En un segundo Draco ya se había liberado del agarre de los dos hombres y se había impulsado para darle un golpe de nuevo en la nariz al hombre. Sin embargo, el hombre, que no estaba nada ebrio, lo había detenido dándole el golpe de su vida en el estómago.

Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás, sentía como se le había escapado todo el aire. Chocó con una mesa, la volcó y él también terminó en el piso, intentando recuperar el aliento pero ya sin intentar levantarse para devolver el golpe.

-Salga de aquí por favor- pidió Tom al hombre; no replicó, solo tomó a sus hijos, su mujer lo siguió y salieron de allí.

-¿Te encuentras bien Draco?- Slughorne se acercó al chico.

Draco se encontraba más pálido de lo usual. Intentó incorporarse, pero solo consiguió sostenerse con sus rodillas y manos.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa, ¿Tom me ayudas a levantarlo?

Pero cuando Draco dio una arcada y vomitó lo que parecían litros y litros de contenido estomacal, ninguno de los hombres quiso acercarse.

El chico sollozaba. Se limpiaba la boca con la manga. Se echó hacia atrás y se abrazó a sí mismo. Lloraba desconsoladamente. La gente en el Caldero Chorreante se miraba sin saber qué hacer.

-Yo ya no soy mortífago- sollozaba- ¿Por qué no entienden? ¡Nadie me entiende! ¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Estaría mejor muerto!... ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes! ¡Quiero que todo mejore!... tú… tú dijiste que debo esperar- señaló a Slughorne- ¿verdad?

Slughorne hizo un esbozo de sonrisa. No estaba para nada seguro de que debía y que era conveniente decirle al chico. Su astuta e ingeniosa mente trabaja al máximo.

-Eso dije- afirmó- verás…

-¡Pero ya esperé mucho!- interrumpió el rubio a gritos- ¡Ya me cansé de esperar! ¡Nada ha mejorado! Todo sigue igual… por eso me quiero morir- de los fríos ojos grises no había rastro, parecían haber sido reemplazados por unos nuevos y deprimentes ojos grises inundados en desesperadas lágrimas de un agónico dolor interno- Todos me creen un estorbo. Todos creen que soy malo. Todos me odian. Y yo no quiero vivir cuando todos piensan eso. Nada mejora. Nada cambia. No tiene sentido vivir así.

-Escucha Draco- continuó paciente Slughorne- tal vez todo lo que dices sea verdad, pero solo dije tal vez ¿eh?- el chico prestaba atención aunque sin dejar de sollozar- no todos piensan eso. Yo no pienso eso. Tus amigos tampoco. Ni muchas personas. No podemos vivir sufriendo por los errores de nuestro pasado ¿sí? Eso solo nos detiene. Yo mismo pasé por eso- admitió el profesor recordando a un viejo alumno- pero tú eres muy joven y tienes mucho por delante. Los años pasaron. También todos sus incidentes. Pero son pasados ¿sí? Deberías enfocarte en tu futuro. Y lo que te dije es cierto. Debes esperar. No sé cuándo ni nadie lo sabe tampoco, pero ya vendrá algo o alguien que hará que todo mejore. Tu vida cambiará cuando eso o ese alguien llegue- Slughorne sonreía abiertamente. El único año que le dio clases a Draco no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer bien al chico pues, en ese momento, lo que menos quería era tener relaciones directas o indirectas con los mortífagos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez Draco si pudo estar en su club e incluso llegar a la famosa repisa. Incluso pudo aconsejar al chico y llevarlo por un mejor camino. Pero eso, ya era pasado- Este viejo te lo promete.

-Pero…- Draco estaba por replicar cuando alguien que no era Slughorne le habló

-¿Draco? ¡Merlín, ¿te encuentras bien?!- dijo ella

Slughorne volteó. Draco entornaba los ojos para poder enfocar bien a la chica que se encontraba frente a él.

Al fin pudo definir la figura. Hacía años que no la veía, sin embargo parecía que le tiempo no avanzaba para la chica. La cara afilada, la tez pálida, los labios pequeños, bonitos y carnosos de color rosa natural, las mejillas teñidas de un rosa pálido, los ojos grandes, verdes y hermosos enmarcados por largas pestañas, el cabello lacio y castaño que brillaba y caía sedoso hasta la cintura estrecha. Lo único que había cambiado en ella era que había crecido varios centímetros, la figura de una adolescente en desarrollo había desaparecido para dar paso al hermoso cuerpo delgado pero curvilíneo de una mujer alta y esbelta de largas piernas. La última vez que la vio tenía 14 o 15 años. No lo sabía exactamente pues en realidad no habían sido muy cercanos, él solo la conocía por ser hermana de Daphne, sin embargo hablaron lo suficiente y le contaron mucho más sobre ella para saber que era una chica muy agradable, excepcionalmente inteligente, astuta y hábil como todo buen Slytherin, y amable, aunque no sea una característica de las serpientes, por eso siempre supo que era diferente; lo que más le quedó claro cuando la vio por primera vez fue que había pocas chicas que poseían tanta belleza.

Sintió una extraña calidez en el cuerpo y un cosquilleo en el estómago en cuanto pudo verla bien. La reconoció en seguida. Por primera vez desde que el alcohol lo había afectado fue consciente de su lamentable y desagradable estado. De repente se sintió avergonzado por estar allí tirado con golpes en la cara, la mano ensangrentada, por estar llorando a mares y estar ebrio y casi tirado en su propio vómito. Se sintió más estúpido y detestable de lo que ya se sentía. Y no entendía porque.

-Astoria- exclamó el rubio. Su roto y sangrante labio tembló, ahora sentía ganas de llorar por la vergüenza

-¡Señorita Greengrass!- dijo Slughorne sonriéndole a una de sus alumnas predilectas

-P-profesor- saludó ella dejando de ver a Draco

-Justo estaba por llevar a Draco a su casa. Está algo sensible- murmuró

-Yo puedo llevarlo- dijo ella. Sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaron-B-bueno solo si Draco quiere

-¿Qué dices Draco? ¿Quieres ir con la señorita Astoria?- Slughorne le hizo un guiño al chico

Este asintió tímidamente.

-Bueno entonces ven- entre Slughorne y Astoria consiguieron poner de pie al rubio

-¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó Astoria

Draco asintió. Se tambaleaba, pero gracias a que vomito grandes cantidades de alcohol parecía tener más control de sus movimientos.

-Pon tu brazo en mis hombros- le dijo Astoria. Él obedeció- saldremos y nos desapareceremos ¿de acuerdo?- el muchacho asintió nuevamente

-¿Me llevarás a casa?- preguntó él con torpeza al hablar

-¿A dónde más te llevaría?- Astoria rio haciendo sonreír a Draco

-A donde tú quieras- contestó él- ¿ya te habían dicho que eres muy linda?- tomó un mechón del suave cabello de la chica y lo enroscó en su dedo

La joven se ruborizó y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí. Pero nunca lo habían dicho tan bonito- respondió

-Es que estás preciosa- la sinceridad etílica seguía aflorando- y hueles muy bien- aspiró el aroma del cuello de la castaña- y yo solo soy un ebrio que apesta a vómito y alcohol

-No pasa nada Draco- las mejillas de la chica estaban tan encendidas como el cabello de los Weasley- s-será mejor que nos vayamos ¿no crees?

-Pero mi mamá me va a regañar- el rubio hizo un tierno mohín

-Yo le diré que no lo haga ¿sí? Ahora vamos

-Como quieras linda- antes de que comenzaran a caminar Draco miró a Tom- luego te pago por eso- el tabernero asintió. Draco volvió su mirada hacia Slughorne- Gracias Profesor

-Por nada hijo- contestó el anciano

Draco le sonrió. Luego miró a Astoria y sonrió aún más. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Slughorne sonreía pícaramente.

Cuando los jóvenes estaban por comenzar a andar Draco se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Slughorne.

-Profesor- el ancianito lo miró- ¿ahora todo mejorará?

Draco miró de soslayo a Astoria para darle a entender a Horace a que se refería. Sin embargo na hacía falta pues el viejo profesor lo había comprendido hasta antes de que le preguntara. Slughorne le sonrió abiertamente. Astoria arqueó una ceja.

-Yo creo que sí Draco- le contestó con sinceridad y luego hizo un guiño

Draco asintió. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con Astoria.

Cuando salieron del Caldero Chorreante ella lo miró.

-¿A qué te referías con "todo mejorará"?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Estoy ebrio- comenzó Draco ladeando una sonrisa altanera, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía- pero estoy más consciente y no te lo diré… aún no

Astoria rodó los ojos. Sonrió. Seguía siendo el mismo Draco que conoció hace años y del que, hasta la fecha, seguía enamorada.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma. Ambos desaparecieron.

Había un futuro por delante. Y se veía bastante prometedor.

Todo mejoraría.

 **FIN**


End file.
